


The One Who'm Is To See

by hope4uall290 (orphan_account)



Category: Own creation - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hope4uall290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im tired and bored and wanted to share some old stuff.<br/>HAS BEEN CANCELED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The One Whom is to See (part 1)

It’s hard to see yourself if you were me. I bet I have the worst life out of all you readers. Well it was extremely bad at first then it slowly calmly down… just a bit though I wish I never even seen that first thing that started it all. If you don’t know who I am then you will know soon every soon. So this is my story…  
“First day, first day, its ok just the first day… it’s not ok…”  
I said sadly. “Hey new kid come here I want to show you something” a boy said in his football uniform. I knew I was going to get started with the same life but in a different school and in a different grade. You see I’ve been thrown around a lot form elementary all the way to 8th grade I’ve been the new kid everyone loves to bully cause of some reason. I was not anything different from the kid that was talking to me. “Hey you come here! Will you man, you just don’t lesson do you!?” I started down the path laid before me and then the voice, the voice that came when I was going to get hurt started to talk… “You see those doors to your left? They will fly open so stop right before the doors.” I looked in the window and saw some kids coming down the hall so I lessened to the voice for the hundredth time and for the hundredth time it was correct. The doors swung open and the kids fell to their feet… but I thought it was ok I started to laugh then that’s all that I remember… I laughed at the worst known bullies in the school and I paid for it, I paid for it hard. I awoke from my bed and heard my sister practicing on the piano and her boyfriend blowing on that flute. They are the best youngest band of two I’ve ever heard and they get to miss school to go around the whole world making people happy. I wish I could join them but I’m not musical or good at school well good enough to get all A’s so I’m stuck here with my dad, Jake while they go around the world. See my life is starting to sound very bad now? Well it gets worse… I missed the first day of school so no schedule no map and no home work so I’ll be in trouble for days. Thank goodness my dad sleeps at day time and my sister knows how to drive a car or I’d be in much more than just knocked out. I’d be dead. “Hey big bro you up?” oh I’m dead. “don’t worry come down here his asleep.” As I walk down the hall I notice all of moms pictures were back where they should have been. I started to ask myself until… I bumped into my mom. I haven’t seen her in over two whole years. I thought I was still dreaming. “Well are you going to stare at me or say why I had your sister drive you home?”  
Few minutes later… “And then I heard it again it said to stop before the doors and I lessened and it saved me from the bullies for an extra minute until I got knocked out…” “Wait its back, that dumb voice came back after eight years of pain its back?” I didn’t know why my sister would have an attitude about it that voice told me to lead her to him, who’s now her boyfriend that is one year older than her. I still don’t see how she is out of school but me and John, her boyfriend who are 20 years old and still in school. She’s like the new girl version of Albert Einstein. Right after I finished they all asked questions. I felt like I was in an interrogation room for all the questions that was swung at me. I can’t answer hundreds of questions at once I’m no robot. Oh and my sister’s name is Carmela it’s a strange thing I know but it’s not my place to judge her name. I have a much more different never heard of name it is… Davion. I hate it but the good thing is my dad said to me that I could choose what my name is called in this school. So I named myself to be Rob. I don’t like being different so I came up with a common but not used name and it lead to Rob. I know, I know you think I’m over dramatic and blah… I don’t care I love it! So after a while I asked my mom why is she here and she said, “Well I met up with Carmela just the other day and apparently you are on my street! Isn’t that great we are just six houses away much closer to each other than ever before!” I was happy to see her but now I was going to be the laughing stalk of the neighborhood too, why me! So then after a little bit mom said we should all be getting dinner by now and so she invited us over to her house and we agreed to go with her, cause my sister is good at everything she tries but not being a cook and dad will let us starve so we went. I thought it would be so bad to be seen in the street with my mom grabbing my hand but no one noticed all they said was “Hi Ms. Arabian are those your amazing children?” they all were so nice to her so I had to ask why she’s being treated like a queen here but when I saw her house I knew… it was a giant house so big the doors had a painting of the sunset on it, so I knew that she’s been making money but how? How is my mother richer when she was sent out of our lives then when she was in it? She had dinner on the table for us when we got there. There was enough for the whole town to have a big meal and still there’d be left overs. Then she said, “If you don’t mind there will be more than just us at this dinner but I’m happy you could join in on the feast.” I couldn’t believe what was going on I never knew my mom could ever make it to this point… without us... we slowed her down I knew we did it was disappointing to me but all my sister could think of was the food and her mom nothing like what I was thinking about.  
Half way though the dinner the boys that knocked me out came in with all their parents. I was not ready for this so I started to stand then they spotted me… they came over and said, “Is Ms. Arabian your mom?” all I could thing was yes but something made me say nothing. My sister saw I needed help and quickly got their attention and said how we are our mom’s children. They said sorry to me and sat down next to their parents and next thing I know the voice came and said, “You better watch them they have done bad things at dinners like this one you can tell by how they are smiling…” so much help that voice was this time it was too late for a heads up. The boys put a paint bomb in my food and it went off. Boom! Boom, Boom, Boom! They all went off… every last one, plates were destroyed then my mom had an umbrella and said, “So may we go to the extra plates, forks, spoons, knives, and dining room without the trouble makers?” everyone agreed and started walking the boys were taken outside and I was starting to like this place. I was liking it more when I was full of mostly green beans and cake but still food. The people started to thank my mom and leave but one person got my eye… a girl as tall as me with red hair and blue eyes came rolling in someone with what I believed was cancer for she didn’t have any sign of hair and no eye brows. I felt sad for her but she seemed happy to be here. Soon after everyone left and it was our turn to leave because dad wants us to be home by 8:00 p.m. so it was 7:44 p.m. I told my sister and we both said goodbye and John had already left to his apartment building so it was just us. We set off to home and when we got there the house was trashed. I mean it was crazy, cops everywhere and I thought I saw a body of a kid but my dad ran up to me and started yelling, “He was here, he did this not me, throw him in jail!” I was confused for I didn’t know why he was doing this to me, I was nowhere near home and then again Carmela had to bump in and help me out and say that we were at our mom’s house eating dinner. We had to call mom too so we proved that he was home alone. They took him that night and we were sent to moms to live there. Not a total loss, yes all our stuff was taken away but we could always go shopping. The next day I was late for school and my sister was gone again so me and my mom just stayed home and played some video games and board games so we both had fun and apparently my mom is better at the C.O.D. secrecies than me, so that made me a bit mad. Until the love birds came in we had some quiet time, some madness, and some family time. The voice came back when there was knocking on the door it said, “Don’t open the door up it bad people they will kill you and your mom.” So I stopped everyone from getting the door and it did save us all but they didn’t like that I stopped a guessed from coming in. so not the kind of victory I was hoping for but still good. Carmela came home after I was finished with my lunch I was amazed that she was wrapped in a bath towel not her real cloths. But I didn’t ask what happened she seemed sad, too sad. Tip for all boys don’t help a girl who looks too sad trust me it won’t work out. So next thing we did together was go to school the next day for she does go to school but she doesn’t have to.  
Since I didn’t ask what she did that day all I did find out is that john asked her to marry him. I was amazed at that but then the excitement stopped when I remembered that she was crying. Why would she be crying? When we were going home I asked her and she said, “He asked a different girl… for eight years I’ve said I love you to him and he turns around and asks a stranger to marry him?! Why???” I couldn’t say anything the whole way home. She didn’t mind it that much though thankfully. Lucky me I had homework to do instead of going shopping with mom, when we got home. I was just about to finish my homework and that’s when I heard the door open… the man standing there was no one that I’ve seen in my mom’s house so I asked him, “Who are you and what are you doing here?” “Oh nothing just wanted to ask you something.” In the middle of him speaking the voice came at me yelling, “Run now, run away from him he knows I’m here!” the man’s eyes met mine and I just couldn’t move. I was stuck there staring… I felt something searching in my mind it was so slimy whatever that thing was. I just wanted it gone and I wanted him gone. Bang! The man fell to the floor I was free of the felling’s I could move I ran to my sister, she had a big piece of wood and hugged her. She said, “I knew you wouldn’t have guests here who’d wouldn’t close the door.” Mom was right behind her with an AK- 47. I never knew she had guns like that one, which is my favorite one of all the games I play. They called the cops and then we found out that the man was an FBI person so we got in trouble. He didn’t put anything against us because he knew he was in the wrong so no problem there. All I cared about was why did I not move, what was that man doing here, and why did something make the voice terrified? Those are questions I wish someone would answer but for now I just have to wait. Then the next few days in the mornings I kept on waking up to the sound of john knocking on the door and Carmela saying, “Leave me alone you got what you wanted now go!” then the door slams. Every day the same wake up nothing different nothing new until when Saturday came along she was gone when me and mom woke up we didn’t have a clue where she went. No school, no date, no friends, no special action ether. So we started with calling her phone but apparently it was on the counter in the kitchen that gave mom a worried face. Then we started to look around the house… nothing then we went to the known areas that she loves to go, nothing again. Then we heard a car driving up to us, it was a white van. We couldn’t see though the glass and they seemed to get closer and closer. Then I felt the same thing that I felt when the man was staring at me, I froze. I couldn’t move, mom was freaking out and then the FBI agent came out of the car went up to me and said, “Remember me?” mom cursed and ran up to him trying to attack but he was faster and put her to the ground. She kept on saying run but I couldn’t move I froze and could get free.


	2. The One Who'm Is To See (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just continuing on this for awhile. my undertale story is in a ditch right now.

(part 2)  
Then out of nowhere someone shouted gun! I was free so I grabbed mom and ran. We escaped with ease but then mom called the cops to make sure that man wouldn’t be near me again. They declined they said, “We can’t do that he’s an FBI agent we have no power over them. Sorry miss.” Mom was so angry that she didn’t let me out of her sight at all she even made me sleep on one couch and her watch me as I was falling asleep. The next day I awoke from a dog licking my face. “Oh sorry son I have guests over and they brought their dog along too.” I liked dogs it’s just that this one was too friendly to me. I saw the same two girls from the feast and they were in matching dresses. They both looked so beautiful but I just woke up and looked like I haven’t showered in a year, I smelled even worse. So I ran up the second stairs that are located in the back of the house and got in my room, quickly got in the shower took a five-minutes in there and got out grabbed new clean cloths and got my shoes on too. Then I ran down the stairs ready to see the girls but I was too late to chat they were getting ready to leave, well at lest they said good-bye to me… then my mom asked me, “Do you want to go out to eat? I know this great breakfast place but it’s a bit far, so worth it though.” I smiled and said yes. It took just thirty-minutes to get there but the pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and even the sausage was great I’ve never knew that wall-mart could have a second floor full of breakfast foods. When we got home, Carmela was there and looking for something. Mom was relieved to see her again. She said to us, “That FBI agent was here again… he was looking for something, he messed the whole place up so I called the cops they took him away finally, but they only did so because he was holding a gun at my face ready to shoot.” “Oh my, are you ok though?” she nodded. We were happy to know that man will not come close to us now that he’s locked up. Then we all heard something in the kitchen… I froze up, mom grabbed the AK, and Carmela grabbed her phone. We didn’t move but the sound of footsteps came closer, and closer. Then we saw a puppy with bright blue eyes. It looked like a baby Collie and German Shepherd mix. “Oh that must have been Shell’s dog. Man I knew something was wrong with her going home alone.” Mom said happily. I picked the puppy up and asked for the address of Shell it was 3201 Ming-Yin St. I didn’t know that there was such a name I laughed so hard when I found out the backstory and meaning of the name. It was going to be named after the first president but that changed to that word. So I was walking to the street when I heard a car coming to me, fast really fast. I turned around to see a Camaro racing at me so I started to run away scared that it was the so called FBI agent. Then I heard the cop cars coming too. The Camaro stopped evenly with me and the man came out running at me with a gun. I found out that it was on safety but that didn’t change the fact that he was coming for me. So I ran away from him hoping that he wouldn’t shoot at me. Soon after I bumped into a cop, she seemed to have an eye on me the whole time. I told her about the safety switch and she told me to scatter so I did. This town has all the bad things going on thank goodness it takes two whole hours to get here. I couldn’t believe that soon after the guy was shot the woman came to me again but not wanting to talk just wanted to know why I was on her footsteps then I asked if she was Shell and she said, “Yes I am her, who wants to know?” so I explained everything to her, then she said, “Well where is the little Mr. then?” it hit me, I forgot to bring the puppy. I felt stupid so I came up with something fast and said, “I was sent to see if you were home cause if you weren’t then I’d just have to bring the puppy back home.” “Or you could just say I forgot…” she saw through my plan B and bombed me. She gave me some sweet tea and a big cake then drive me home to pick up her dog and not make me walk with cake and icing that could melt. Mom was ok with the fact that I was fine at annoyed by the fact I forgot the puppy. Carmela was happy to see Shell, she said this, “I’ve never seen a cop up close before because I don’t get in trouble with the law, hi it’s nice to meet you officer Shell!” “Bit of a show off aren’t you? It’s ok I’m like that too.” Shell replied. Instead of getting her dog and leaving she stayed to watch us bowl. She said, “You all are like champs!” I asked for her to join but it was the worst mistake of the year. She was better than all of use combined it was so funny, and if you were there you’d be laughing to your death.  
Later, I got up out of bed to get a midnight snack and I bump into Shell. We both wanted a snack so we went together down stairs. Do you know how most stories are like “down stairs in the dark” well that’s nothing like this there was a party going on in the fourth big room so there was snacks everywhere. I found Snickers on the floor, Reese’s on the chairs and loads of Milky ways. It was chocolate heaven. So Shell and I started grabbing all different types of chocolate, I was not having good luck for I only found four snacks that weren’t bitten into or just rappers. But it was still fun to do it. Shell and I joined back up at the top of the stairs, to the second floor, and sat down looking at the front door down the stairs. “Hey… He’s coming…” the voice said. I was about to flip the voice was talking about that FBI guy. Here, now after the last incident?! I jumped up after hearing a bang on the door. “Hey calm down Davion or Rob whatever you choose to call yourself. It’s just the door.” Bang-bang the door went “Coming!” Shell yelled. I froze up again, “hey now go to your sister’s room and hide!” the voice ordered. So I did as they told me. “Hey! You can’t just walk in here Davion!” Carmela yelled at me. “Sorry it’s just that the voice said the FBI guy was coming here!” I answered back “Oh prove it!” she said doubting me. “Okay I will come with me.” I said proudly. There he was talking to Shell at the door wide open. Shell wasn’t apart of when he was taken away, or at least I don’t think so. They seemed to know each other like they were friends. That put a chill down my spine. My sister gasped and yanked me back into her room locking it behind us, she took out her phone and started to dial mom since she knew where the guns were I guess. “Come on, come on…” my sister said out loud, sounding a bit scared after no answer she called again, “Come on pick up mom…” knock-knock… we fell silent… knock-knock… Carmela gave me hand signs to go hide as she answered “Changing! Come back later!” “oh sorry Carmela I just needed to see if Davion was there.” Shell answered “He’s not in his room nor down stairs.” “Well he isn’t in here. Why do you need him?” she answered. “Because w- I mean I need to talk to him.” She continued “Apparently he got in trouble with a cop.” Carmela gave me the death look, I shook my head so she went bac to talking “Now that doesn’t sound like my brother, are you sure it was him. He does have one of those faces that looks like a lot of other people.” “Yes you are right but my friend got a DNA scan that proved it was your brother. Arabian, Davion J. isn’t that his full name?” Shell replied. Is she working with the FBI agent or have I really been framed for something. Carmela didn’t reply to her. I am going to die I thought to myself, “Were are you voice? Guide me to safety!” I begged quietly. But nobody came. It’s like the voice is hiding from everyone now, or being blocked some way. I was losing hope, I wanted to know why this guy won’t leave me alone, why the voice is now shutting up, and why everything goes bad when I’m with my mom. I mean come on first the car wreck that lead to the divorce and now this maniac that couldn’t leave me alone for the life of them! Is this family going to have a break!?

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i didnt add all the character its just that i wanted it to be a surprise. heheh you can kill me later. o and yes this is a cliff hanger.


End file.
